Wild Medal
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Ranma as a Meabot, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Errr... I saw an idea for a Ranma/Medabots crossover on the ranma delphine forum and I couldn't resist writing my own crossover with the series. Enjoy!

This chappy was fixed and reposted, enjoy an easier to read and look at chappy.

Wild Medal

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Birth of Rokusho

The sun shone in a deep blue sky, it filtered through leafy green boughs of trees. Only one person that day did not enjoy its beauty, a young teenage boy of sixteen years wondered through the forest in a dazed ragged condition. His ebony hair once in a braid was now loose and tangled, he was also too thin and malnourished.

'Damn I can't keep going, I'm going to drop any moment' Ranma thought tears in his sapphire eyes, it had been a month since Saffron... and his life had fallen apart.

'For no real reason I can think of my mother made me ronin and everyone in Nerima turned away, why... why did this happen' Ranma thought feeling totally abandoned, it was so totally different on how they had all usually acted.

He was surprised that the amazons hadn't grabbed him at that moment, he was free at what had held him there... but they had turned there back on him also. Since that day he had wondered lost... nothing giving him a reason to live, he had no rivals anymore... they wouldn't give a ronin the time of day.

'Strange to think once i wished that it would all go away, now its gone and so is everything I loved so much' he thought with a wry yet sad grin, now he knew he would probably wonder till he died... and in his condition it would be soon.

Then a sudden terrible disorientation fell over him and black spots covered his vision, he fell towards the earth knowing that this had to be the end. It was as his vision began to totally fade that he saw something, it looked like Parrot... but then he knew nothing.

***

Armon felt surprise as he came upon a human teen so near to Professor Hushi's home, out here in the country so far from civilization no one should be about.

Quickly he saw the humans ragged condition, if he didn't hurry the human would die. He treasured life just like Professor Hushi, quickly he flew to the house to get Professor Hushi.

***

Hushi sighed when he realized that there was nothing he could do to save the teens life, to his surprise he knew who the boy was from TV... he was one of the greatest martial artists in the world. He had also heard the latest news, the ones that his family had turned the boy ronin and... then to his shock almost everyone in Nerima killed each other or made them very very ill killing them slowly. There had been a viral infection that had made everyone nuts, what a waste of life.

From what he could tell the boy was infected yet not a carrier, he hadn't gone nuts but it had effected him in a different way. The boy looked death warmed over, how he still lived was a mystery.

"Armon thank you for finding him, I will do the best to make his last days comfortable," Hushi said, and it would probably be best not to tell the boy why this was all happening to him.

"It was the least I could do Professor, but is there no way we could save him... anyway" Armon asked, Hushi looked at the robot parrot and saw true concern in those eyes.

"I don't know, why?" he asked, the Parrot looked confused for a moment.

"I don't really know, I feel that he has a soul so noble it burns like the sun. He seems like a warrior to me and is fated to protect us, he needs to survive in some way," Armon said, Hushi looked at his friend knowing that Armon never said such things lightly.

"There may be a way my old friend, but to do it I would need his permission," Hushi said and he looked at his laboratory table where a Medabot lay, it was of his own creation and would be one of a kind. It was a beautiful design and would be very powerful, as of yet he had not found the right medal for it.

"If he agrees Professor Hushi we can use that strange beatle medal you found, it would be perfect," Rokusho suggested and Hushi nodded, nearby Armon the robot parrot nodded also.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," he said walking back to where Ranma rested, the beatle medal he had found in a very old ruins was a mystery... he could not find any program of any medabot soul or personality.

***

Ranma gazed at the white haired man, the offer was a good one... while he wouldn't be human anymore he could help people still and no one would ever connect him to the Ranma from Nerima.

He also knew that it would have it disadvantages, he would never age to old age (was that really a disadvantage) and he worried if he would have a soul still.

"If I do this, will it hurt when I'm transferred to that medal?" he asked, even with all the pain in his life he disliked pain of any sort.

"I will make your body deep asleep when I transfer your mind and soul to the medal, when you wake up you will be in your new body," Professor Hoshi told him, Ranma smiled.

"I agree, yet do me a favour... as a medabot please give me a new name... and block my memories of the life i lived before," Ranma said, Hushi frowned.

"Are you sure, don't you want to remember your life.. the skills you learned?" Hushi asked, Ranma gave a small sad smile wondering would anyone want to remember him.

"Yes, my life is best forgotten," Ranma said, Professor Hushi sighed and left to prepare everything.

***

Ranma floated, he was in a strange place that seemed to be no place he knew of.

"Where am I?" he asked, to his surprise he felt another here.

"In the medal, and I am the memories of the medabot that once existed in it... I am here to speak to you," a voice said, a second later a medabot appeared in front of him.

"Really, what do you need of me?" he asked, the medabot seemed amused for a few seconds.

"I am here to thank you, I know its strange to here this. My soul departed this medal long ago but I will give my memories to you when you are ready, you are needed to fight an evil that is coming... you will help those who need you," the medabot said, Ranma had the feeling that this was a talk warrior to warrior.

"But how can I do this, when i wake up as a medabot I won't remember anything?" Ranma asked, the medabot once again seemed amused.

"Don't worry, I'll get around that," the medabot said and vanished, it was then that Ranma felt something come over him and block away his memories... or at least try to. Suddenly a hole appeared in it, his memories were still free for him to remember yet no longer did they cause him pain.

***

"I name you Rokusho," Professor Hushi said, the new medabot nodded as he got use to his new body.

"Yes Rokusho," the medabot said, and he was all to happy that he was no longer Ranma.

TBC

To tell the truth i have no idea of how to continue this fic..... I would love suggestions, and please before you say OOC its all because of that blasted virus. Hmm... I wonder if i can make the Rubber robos the cause of that, Rokusho/Ranma would not be happy with them.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I actually wrote more to this, I got out of writers block mode for it finally. The reason, I got a really nice fan letter from a fan. Well all I can say; thanks its people like you that make a writers day.

Reposted too, fixed a bit

Note:

Wild Medal

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two- dark pasts return

By the way, this chapter takes place after the defeat of Dr. Medaevil and the fall of the rubber robo's.

Wild Medal

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two- dark pasts return

It had been two weeks since the rubber robo's had finally been defeated, peace was returning to a city that had almost been destroyed.

People were once again rebuilding with the help of medabots, while some had feared medabots would be destroyed because of Dr. medaevil's plans or medabot world dominion none were.

'Another beautiful day' Rokusho thought. If he had a mouth he would have been smiling. But since he didn't, well... that really didn't matter. The silk cape the nice human Karen had given him flowed around him gently in the wind; this wind brought the sweet scent of flowers and trees.

He enjoyed the sensations these scents and even the wind gave him, it reminded him that he had a soul... a soul meant he could truly feel things. He knew other medabots had souls also, he could feel it.

It was just his soul was a bit different.

'Strange, I was once human. Now I think of myself as a medabot, yet I still have my code of honor to protect the weak. I have changed in so many ways, yet that is one thing that has never changed' he thought amused, as it was Rokusho who had once been a human known as Ranma had matured.

No longer was he afraid of cats, he was glad of that... if he still had been afraid he wouldn't be able to get to know feline styled medabots.

And now, after all this time he had real friends. They were children, innocent in the ways of true betrayal. He loved to watch their bright faces; it made him wonder what his human childhood would have been like in a normal human family.

'Then there is Metabee, he is a warrior and will become very strong as time goes by' he thought, he became very amused at this point and wondered how the other beetle metal type medabot would react if he knew how strong Rokusho truly was.

'Nah, I'll save that for when I have nothing to do and bored silly' the white medabot thought, he almost giggled but stopped himself... he had the quiet serious personality to keep.

Since the day he had become Rokusho, Ranma had become very serious. As Rokusho he thought things through, mind you people thought he had no sense of humer... but he could live with that.

It was at that moment a huge crash filled the air, this caught the white medabots attention... with no time to spare he headed in the direction of the crash.

Suddenly he felt a chill go through his circuits, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that trouble was coming... and coming from his past.

***

Ikkie sneezed as he sat down in class, since the world medabot championships were over his mother was giving him the look.

If he even wanted to Ro battle ever again he would have to get his grades higher, the look she gave him was up in the category of freaky things... like the way she had got into bed with him once to get him up.

In his opinion, his mother was nuts. Well... maybe not, but she scared him sometimes.

'Strange, why did I sneeze' he thought, he rarely sneezed unless sick.

Yet... he had a feeling things were about to get interesting again.

Just then the teacher entered the room; he then passed out a test that was about a virus that had spread in Nerima quite a few years ago. He had heard quite a bit about it, and the worst part... Professor Acki had found records from the robos old base.

The robos had created the virus and spread it, because of it two thousand people had died before a cure was found... the people in Nerima who had lived had moved.

Nerima was a ghost town now.

'Question One: who was the most famous victim of the virus who vanished?' he read, he frowned as he tried to remember.

Then it came to him in a flash; the person had probably been the most powerful martial artist in the world... now what was his name...

'Oh yeah, Ranma Saotome... I remember reading some old articles about him' he thought smiling, quickly he wrote down the answer and went on to the next question and so on.

***

Rokusho would of blinked if he hadn't just stared, what he saw he had never expected... it was something he had never expected it to happen.

'This can't be happening' he thought with a sweatdrop, for in front of him was someone who had ruined his life many times.

'Ryoga' he thought in shock, he had thought the lost boy died with everyone else in Nerima. Ryoga looked older, he was in his mid twenties and for some reason his green eyes seemed to have less life in them.

And of all things he was fighting Pantyhose Taru in cursed form, it also looked older... but Rokusho knew something.

His peaceful life had decided to go to zip peaceful life.

TBC

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Its alive alive!!! cough... anyway own nothing but the fic and anything original

Chapter one and two have been fixed and reposted. Enjoy

Wild Medal

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three- Boom Baby

"Stand still and take your beating like a man," Ryoga snarled, his fangs showing. The samurai medabot sighed softly, it seemed that no matter what Ryoga never changed. If he had been human still, he would of had a migraine starting.

'For goodness sake there adults, you would think they would have matured by now' Rokusho thought in disbelief, but.. Thinking back he realized that Ryoga would never mature. Especially with Akane dead, that he knew she was dead.... of course he would blame Ranma for the bluenettes death.

Come to think about it, the Robos were rather immature also. He feared what would have happened if he had stayed human and still in Nerima, he had been quite immature as a teenager.

His gaze slipped to Taru, the multi cursed man was fighting just as rough as in the past, yet... there was a shadow on his face and for once Rokusho saw the growing signs of maturity.

'So, at least one of the Nerima Wreaking Crew grew up' he thought, he was glad at that but also sad, for while he realized that while these two survived.. He knew within that the rest of the NWC were dead.

He would have to find out how these two were still alive, and in some way that would not lead suspicion onto himself.

The last thing he needed was anyone finding out who he once was, he could just hear the 'Ranma prepare to die' or 'because of you I've seen hell' screams already.

Well, whoever had jinxed his day with bringing in these two morons was going to find soemthing happening to them. Hmm.. Maybe hot sauce in a drink.

Hey, a bot has to have a hobby.

OoOoO

Inside the school the principle sneezed, spilling papers everywhere.

"Someone must be thinking of me," he said to himself, and once again thanked himself for inviting the Nerima survivors to come to the school to talk.

OoOoO

Ikkie sighed,, after the test all the classes had been called to the auditorium. The black haired pre-teen wondered what the school had planned, whatever it was it was taking a long time.

It was too bad Medabee wasn't there, for conversations with the yellow medabot would have taken the boredom off the whole situation.

"That's strange, our guest speakers should have been here twenty minutes ago," a teacher said looking at a watch, Ikkie stared... What kind of guest speaker was late?

Well, unless they became kidnapped.

Hm...

His imagination wandered off.

OoOoO

"Excuse me," a voice said, Taru swore as he avoided another of Pig boys strikes, he ignored the voice since he would rather not be hit with the ever present umbrella or the never ending bandana attack... how many bandanas did he have anyway?

"DIE!" Ryoga screamed, his pupils pinpricks in his rage.

Taru was pretty sure that after the end of Nerima, Ryoga was at the edge of sanity.. It was only a small step till he fell.

A few seconds later a metal fence met a rather tangled end, its edges actually melted some.

"Excuse me, please desist in your property damage, we are on school property," an unamused voice said, Taru spared a quick look at whoever was annoying him and did a double blink.

It was... What were they called, a medabot. Mostly white, and reminded him of an insect in some ways... maybe a beetle.

"Buzz off Robot bug," Taru said and mentally dismissed the medabot, if he hadn't turned away he would have seen Rokusho actually twitch.

"Watch out for that.." Rokusho began, but sighed at the two martial artists just went through a wall without a pause. He pulled out his sword, he had to stop the two idiots before innocent children were hurt.

He joined the fray.

OoOoO

Ikkie could feel his eyes bug out as a wall to the auditorium blew ups.

"Holy medabot!" he gulped, for out of the rubble came two humans who ignored the children and proceeded to blow up another wall in there battle.

"Rokusho?" he said, as a normally calm medabot walked into the gym sword out, and he looked pissed.

It was rather a toss up to run with the others or wait and watch the coming battle, where was popcorn when you needed it?

END


	4. Chapter 4 Sanity what sanity?

Smirks and sneaks an update in, shuu... be very very quiet. I own nothing and lets see how long it takes Yami and Kage to notice this update.

Wild Medal

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four- Sanity... what sanity?

Metabee blinked, and blinked again. After the rubber robo gang had been defeated, he had thought insanity would have ended.

'Does that guy have fangs?' Metabee thought, he titled his head and nodded, yup the human had fangs. The attacks they were using were rather cool, maybe they were actually medabots in disguise, no way could humans throw energy blasts.

"That's.. not the medaforce is it," he mused, nope... maybe they were aliens?

"Rokusho?" he questioned as a rather pissed looking Rokusho walked out of the school gym, wow... he suddenly had the urge to be anywhere but here.

"Where's popcorn when you need it," Ikky said, Metabee gave his owner a strange look... sometimes he really wondered about the kid.

A fleeing teacher grabbed them, no one wanted to be in the path of two battle insane adults and one pissed medabot.

"But the cool stuff is going back there," Ikky protested as they left the scene at what was sure to be a super cool fight.

Of course the teacher didn't stop, at least some people had sanity around here.

OoOoO

Ryoga didn't even notice that there battle had been joined till the flat of the sword hit him like a baseball bat and hit him away from the school.

'That, actually hurt' the eternally lost boy now man thought, a bit surprised.

"Home run," a vice said dryly, one that had a quality to it that humans did not. Getting up, he looked at the source of the voice and sword hit and blinked... a humanoid metal bug?

"Cursed Springs?" he asked dumbly, maybe it was a demon?

"Medabot," the thing said in a clearly pissed and annoyed voice.

"He's a robot baka," Taru muttered, annoyed that the battle with Ryoga was interrupted by a walking tin can.

"Prepare to die Alien Robot invader!" Ryoga said his little bit of sanity snapping, at the thought that aliens were taking over the world. Bandana's sped forward, Rokusho dodged them easily, ignoring te slightly nervous feeling he got as they cut a metal pipe like tissue paper.

"Be careful, this is a school for small children," Rokusho said.

"That's it, first you interrupt my fight and taking over the battle.. I'm going all out," Taru snarled, and splashed water over himself.. Pulling it out of... somewhere.

"Oh my," Rokusho said, as Taru took upon his cursed form.

This was definitely not going to be fun.

OoOoO

Being the kid he was, and the general idiot most kids were eat that age, Ikky had some how managed to escape the other students and the teachers looking over them till the police arrived to subdue the fighters. Metabee of course had come along, no way was he missing this fight also.

The pair peered around a large hedge, they had been shocked when Rokusho had actually hit a human with his.. Definitely cool though.

"Aliens?" Ikky mouthed.

"Cursed Springs?" Metabee mouthed back.

They shared a look, fang boy defiantly needed to be on meds if he thought medabots were alines and trying to take over the world.

"Coool," they breathed, as one of the fighters suddenly turned into a monster.

"Tentacles... gross," Metabee said.

"Still wish we had popcorn," Ikky muttered.

"What's with you and popcorn today?" the yellow coloured medabot asked.

OoOoO

"You can all die! Because of all of you I've seen hell!" Ryoga screamed after Taru transformed, if Rokusho had been human his face would have twitched.. He hated that damn battle cry.

"You call took Akane from me! DIE DIE DIE!!!" Ryoga screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. Green globes of energy blasted from him, all reeking of super depression. Rokusho dodged and wove around the depression chi blasts, not wanting to know how they would react to his body,

He would rather not have to get repaired again any time soon.

"Bakusai Tenketsu," Ryoga screamed, slamming his finger on the ground. Pavement and other things exploded in the air, Taru escaped into the air while Rokusho dodged the debree's best he could.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, the medabot spun around to see that the end of the blast had hit some bushes.

Then he saw red and yellow, well a human wearing red and a familiar yellow medabot.

"Metabee, Ikky," Rokusho said shocked, he swore he saw a teacher grab them earlier. One of the few people he considered friends were hurt, it was his fault and Tarus and Ryogas fault.

He felt pure anger, he was beyond pissed now. While the two were alive, they would definitely be the hospital for awhile.

Ryoga and Taru actually paused as a red aura sprung up around the metal beings, and it wasn't the metaforce.

It was a true battle aura of ki.

"You hurt my friends, prepare to pay," Rokush said in an icy voice, stealing part of Ryoga's usually battle cry. His aura burst forward in a violent wave, then all anyone could see was red.

OoOoO

Snap

Crackle...

Pop...

Creak

Slash

Spleen

Wait... since when was spleen a sound effect in a fight. Ohhh.. When yours got hit is why.

Ryoga felt blood flowing down his bruised and battered face, why was it hurting so much.. Why was a metal bug defeating him. The breaking point had hardened his body to an insane point, but it was doing nothing to stop this pain.

As he passed out from the pain, for a second he thought he saw Ranma for a few moments. But that was impossible Ranma was dead.

Wasn't he?

OoOoO

He was never going to live this down, sure Fem boy had beaten him years ago in the past but no one since then had defeated him.

But this little Robot, used in pretty much kid battles was beating him to hell and back while he was in his cursed form.

'I'm out of shape' he realized, if Ranma was alive Femboy owed him a battle...

Thankfully the medabot knocked him out.

Ambulances echoed in the distance.

TBC


End file.
